La última vez
by nikpt-o
Summary: Dicen que siempre hay una primera vez para todo; pero también hay una última vez. Un acontecimiento que termina con una época. El fin de una etapa. Y el tímido inicio de una relación cuyo fruto determinará la historia de muchos. One shot.


_Summary__:__ Dicen que siempre hay una primera vez para todo; pero también hay una última vez. Un acontecimiento que termina con una época. El fin de una etapa. Y el tímido inicio de una relación cuyo fruto determinará la historia de muchos. One shot._

_Disclaimer__:__ Solamente estoy 'cogiendo prestados' los personajes para jugar con ellos un rato y devolverlos a su propietaria, J.K.Rowling, no yo. _

_Word count:__ 888 (bonito número)_

_NiKpt__'s Notes:__ Este drabble lo  escribí por el aniversario de **qfapo**. Sé que ya pasó (ya lo colgué en su momento en mi livejournal) pero no deja de ser para ella. ¡Felicidades!_

**LA ÚLTIMA VEZ**

El reloj al otro extremo de la sala.

Una hoja de examen en su pupitre.

Una hoja en blanco al lado de una hoja de examen, en su pupitre.

Una pluma en sus manos, paseándose de una mano a otra. Jugando distraídamente entre sus dedos. Como un hábil batería que movía su baqueta par marcar el ritmo de la canción, entre _break_s, sin importarle que, precisamente, una pluma no era el objeto más adecuado para esa tarea.

Una canción demasiado aburrida para su gusto. Demasiado lenta. Repetitiva.

Tic.

Tac.

_¿Por qué parecía que el reloj iba más despacio de lo normal?_

Una pregunta, la última pregunta, sin contestar.

_Maldita pregunta_.

35 minutos para el final del examen.

Bah… con 35 minutos tenía suficiente.

Su mirada desviada del maldito examen de _Historia de la Magia_ que reposaba encima de la mesa.

Sabía la respuesta de sobras, pero no tenía ganas de contestarla.

30 minutos para la libertad.

El último examen de _Historia de la Magia_ que haría.

El pequeño agujero de la mesa empezaba a parecer más interesante de lo que en un primer momento pudiera aparentar. Tal vez se trataba de una puerta a otro mundo. Un mundo dónde no había exámenes o, si los había, al menos eran divertidos. Tal vez lo llevaría a Hogsmeade, a la tienda de caramelos, o al Callejón Diagón, en una tienda con ingeniosos aparatos que podrían servir para dar una buena despedida de curso a Snape.

Pero los minutos pasaban y el agujero no parecía tener la más mínima intención de llevarlo de paseo.

25 minutos para poder respirar aire fresco.

Ya se lo podía imaginar.

Al lado del lago.

Con Wormtail.

Que ahora escribía en su pergamino, parándose de vez en cuando a pensar en la respuesta. El ceño fruncido delante de un reto.

Con Moony.

Que parecía no tener ningún problema con su examen. Redactando las soluciones en la hoja.

Con Padfoot.

Sentado cerca suyo. Cómo él, también parecía distraído. Mirando a cualquier lugar menos a la hoja. Observando, al otro lado de la sala, una firme mano escribir. Sirius miraba la pluma que sin descanso formaba palabras en negro oscuro de Remus. Pero su conciencia parecía descansar en otro mundo.

Una pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

Tic.

Tac.

Tic.

Tac.

Tuvo que reprimir la necesidad que sintió de estirar los brazos y las piernas mientras disimulaba un bostezo que no había podido controlar. Una cosa era que se estuviera aburriendo y otra muy diferente que el profesor **viera** que se estaba aburriendo.

900 segundos.

Calculaba que con cinco minutos tendría más que suficiente para contestar.

La idea de empezar ha escribir ese mismo momento se le pasó por la cabeza pero enseguida fue descartada por su tremenda insensatez. O al menos eso es lo que le pareció a James.

Bueno, ahora tal vez sí que debería coger la pluma y empezar a redactar.

O tal vez no.

Porque, seamos realistas, no se juega la nota con eso.

Y estaba empezando a empezar a escribir, y lo hubiera hecho, pero una larga melena cobriza le llamó la atención.

600 segundos.

Su perspectiva era sencilla: o el molesto examen entre sus manos o el largo y fino cabello entre _sus_ dedos.

Ni dos veces se lo pensó. De hecho ni una sola vez.

Sólo quedaban 300 segundos pero ni se percató de la voz del profesor anunciando que debían ir acabando el examen.

Tendría que haber pensado, cuando vio los finos dedos que estaba observando empezaban a escribir a una velocidad mayor a la que había llevado hasta entonces, que **ahora** era el momento _oportuno_ para terminar el examen.

Pero no pudo pensar en nada.

Porque Lily dejó la pluma y, como si pudiera ver que la estaban observando, se giró un momento para asegurarse de que la paranoia no empezaba a dominarla.

Y por un momento lo miró. A los ojos. Verde.

Y James no pudo evitar que una sonrisa estúpida y algo inexperta se formara en sus labios.

Y por un segundo pudo adivinar una leve, pero dulce, sonrisa en sus labios, antes de que volviera a centrar su vista hacia el frente.

Dulce como sus labios. Dulces, tiernos y suaves. Así los soñaba. Apetitosos.

Y creyó haber visto sus mejillas tiñéndose del color de su pelo. Pero no podía ser, Lily no se sonrojaba. Y mucho menos por alguien como él.

_- El examen ha terminado. Pueden retirarse_.

Algunos intentaron terminar de escribir lo que habían comenzado. Otros descansaban su espalda en el respaldo. Otros se giraban para comentar algunas preguntas.

James se quedó estupefacto.

Las hojas de los exámenes empezaron a volar hacia la mesa del profesor. Los compañeros se empezaron a levantar, algunos con más ánimos que otros, para dirigirse hacia el patio, a disfrutar de su más que merecida libertad.

Los exámenes habían terminado.

Todos se habían levantado pero alguien aun permanecía en su silla.

_¿Qué ha pasado con los 10 últimos minutos? ¿Dónde los he perdido? ¿**Cómo** los he perdido?_

Una mano lo despertó con su tacto.

_- ¿Vienes bajo el árbol al lado del lago James?_

¡Pero si no había terminado su examen!

_- Claro Sirius._

Tampoco podía hacer nada ya.

Se repitió que no le venía de un punto.

Había valido la pena  porque había ganado algo mucho mejor a cambio.

_ Junio 2004_

_NiKpt__'s Notes II:__ La idea vino a mi cabeza mientras estaba haciendo mi último examen de historia. El último de mi vida sighs. Me ocurrió algo parecido pero yo _s_ terminé de contestar todas las preguntas. Mientras estaba sentada en mi silla, empecé a observar un agujero que había en la pizarra y a pensar sobre los merodeadores. No pude evitar empezar a construir la situación en mi mente. Imaginando cómo estaría cada uno haciendo un examen de lo que me pareció más parecido a _nuestra_ historia. Así nació este drabble._**__**


End file.
